Hikari's Story
by pokemongirl2523
Summary: Okay. So, it may not sound original, but Hikaru and Lantis sent their child to be raised on Earth, but on her feild trip to Tokyo Tower in 7th grade, Hikari and her best friend are transported to Cephiro. Well, I'm not going to give any spoilers, so read
1. Default Chapter

Well, this is my fourth fic, and my third rayearth one. I do hope you like it!

Here's chapter one of Hikari's story!

"Oikawa, come on! Open up!" Hikari yelled, pounding on her friend's door.

"I'm coming! I'm coming!" Came a muffled voice from inside.

"Well, come faster!" Hikari was a short girl, with short red hair, and a long, thin braid coming out from the back. She dressed much like a boy, in a sleeveless T-shirt and sweatpants.

Her friend, Oikawa, pulled the door open and ran out to Hikari. "S-Sorry I'm late…" He quickly apologized.

"Don't get out of breath yet, Oikawa! We have to get to school in ten minutes!" Hikari snapped. "Come on!"

They both started running as fast as they could in the direction of their middle school. Hikari was much faster than Oikawa, as a result of her athleticness.

"Hurry up!" Hikari yelled over her shoulder.

"Well, sorry! I can't run as fast as you!" Oikawa cried. Oikawa was a tall boy, black hair, and he was wearing his school uniform.

"Well, then, grab hold!" Hikari yelled, reaching her hand back towards him.

Oikawa reached out and grabbed Hikari's hand, only to be pulled up closer, running into her from behind.

"Hold on!" Hikari smiled, looking back at him.

Oikawa put his arms around her shoulders, and each of his hands grabbed the other arm.

"Here we goooo!" Hikari yelled, jumping over the railing onto the street below, nearly missing a couple of girls.

"How cute is he?" One girl squealed.

Hikari ignored them, and just kept running. As they came upon some stairs and Hikari grabbed a garbage can lid.

"Hikari-chan, no! Don't do that! Remember what happened last time you tried this?" Oikawa panicked.

"Whatever! Let's go!" Hikari jumped up, quickly putting the garbage can lid under her feet, and slid down the railing. Halfway down, Hikari started to lose her balance. "Wuh-oh…" Hikari said, frantically trying to keep her balance.

"See? I told you!" Oikawa cried, holding on to Hikari for dear life.

"I'm…fine!" Hikari said, not too sure.

They came to the end, and Hikari jumped off of the railing and landed gracefully on both feet. "Told you we'd be fine!" Hikari laughed.

Hikari ran as fast as she could the rest of the way to school, and they got into the classroom just before the ball rang.

"We are here, and we are on time!" Hikari announced to the teacher and class.

"Barely," the teacher muttered. He cleared his throat and spoke to the class. "Students, as you know, we are taking a field trip to Tokyo Tower today. As I said, you need not wear your uniforms today. Now, if everyone would line up, we could get going."

"When did he tell us we didn't have to wear our uniforms?" Oikawa asked Hikari.

"Yesterday, and the day before, and the day before that…basically, every day since we learned about the trip," Hikari smiled.

"Great…"Oikawa trailed off.

The class all boarded the bus, and they were off to Tokyo Tower. When they got there, Hikari was nearly bouncing out of her seat from excitedness.

"Hikari-chan, calm down!" Oikawa muttered.

"I'm fine! I'm not hyper yet!" Hikari smiled. They unloaded the bus, and rode the elevator to the top floor of the tower.

"Now, I want you to stay in pairs, and don't be late back to the bus, okay kids?" The teacher asked.

There was a chorus of "Okays and Yeahs among the students, before they all split up in small groups.

"All right!" Hikari squealed. She began to run off to wherever when Oikawa stopped her by grabbing he braid and pulling.

"Hey!" Hikari squeaked as her braid was pulled. "How…many...times…must I tell you…to not…touch my HAIR!" Hikari yelled. She snapped around and slapped Oikawa's hand away from her hair. "I'm going to go buy souvenirs for my uncles." With that, she swiveled around and stomped towards the souvenir shop.

Oikawa was a little embarrassed, knowing full well that everyone had been watching them. He heard a couple of girls from another school talking about Hikari behind him.

"Oh my god, wasn't that red-head so cute? I mean, he just told that older guy off, no problem! I think I'm in love!"

"He's not that cute! I mean, he's just another guy!"

"Oikawa-kuuun!" Hikari yelled.

Oikawa turned around and gave her a questioning look.

"Can I borrow a hundred yen?" Hikari asked sheepishly.

Oikawa sighed and pulled out his wallet. He opened it, and a single 100 yen coin fell out. "Fine…I'm charging interest this time…." He sighed.

"WHAT? That's not fair!" Hikari whined.

"You wouldn't pay it back otherwise. 10 yen per week," Oikawa said, holding up ten fingers.

"Fine…" Hikari pouted. "I'll pay you back tomorrow…"

"Thank you, Hikari-chan," Oikawa smiled.

"What's going on between them? Are they gay?" a random girl asked.

"Hey, Oikawa-kun," Hikari started.

"Yes, Hikari-chan?" Oikawa smiled, proud of himself.

"What's that light?" Hikari asked, pointing out the window.

……..

And thus, it ends! How'd you like it? It'll get better in the later chapters, I promise! Review please! All reviews get cookies and responses this time!


	2. chapter two

Hey-lo again! Did I ever mention that I don't own Rayearth? Please don't sue me, because I don't! Only the holy CLAMP owns Rayearth, and I praise them for creating sexy Lantis. Did you ever think about why they call themselves CLAMP? I thought about it today…..Aaaanyways….How are my loyal readers doing? Even if there's only been one review…..But I would like to thank and reply TO that one reviewer! Soooo….Here are my review responses!

DayDreamer9: So. The two friends aren't exactly magic knights. You'll see later in this chapter, though. Thank you for reviewing, and I'm glad you like my characters!

What happened last…..

"Hey, Oikawa-kun," Hikari started.

"Yes, Hikari-chan?" Oikawa smiled, proud of himself.

"What's that light?" Hikari asked, pointing out the window.

Now on with the story!

One moment, they were in Tokyo Tower. The next, they were standing in front of a giant castle in the middle of a forest. Definitely not Tokyo.

"Oikawa, where are we?" Hikari asked timidly.

"Well, according to my calculations….I HAVE ABSOLUTELY NO IDEA!" Oikawa cried out, exasperated.

"Sorry…" Hikari muttered. "Well, let's knock and find out!" Hikari walked up to the door and knocked. A second later, the huge door creaked open, revealing that short little man we all know.

"Who the heck are you?" That short little man asked.

"I'm Hikari! Who're you?" Hikari smiled.

"I'm Oikawa…" Oikawa said unenthusiastically.

"My name is Clef, the master mage of Cephiro. Nice to meet you, Hikari, Oikawa," Clef smiled.

"Ce…phi…ro?" Hikari asked slowly.

Clef stared at the two young teenagers for a moment and gasped. "Those clothes!"

"School uniform," Oikawa sighed.

"Street clothes…" Hikari smiled.

"You're…from Earth, aren't you?" Clef asked unsurely, looking them over again. "Come with me, please," Clef said, turning and stalking inside at a quick pace.

The two friends looked at each other and sighed. But they followed him anyways, because they had nowhere else to go and they were in a strange world called Cephiro.

The three passed many people who stared in awe at Hikari and Oikawa, but Clef paid no attention. They came upon some doors, and Clef pushed them open without a second thought.

"Clef!" a cute, girly voice giggled. A small child ran up to Clef and hugged him.

"Hello, Suu!" Clef smiled, patting the girl on the head. The girl looked back at Hikari and Oikawa and stared at them.

"Umm…Hi?" Oikawa said nervously.

"No time for introductions, kids," Clef shot back at them. He turned to face the person inside the room. "Hikaru. These children are from earth, I think."

Hikari and Oikawa walked inside the room and nervously waved, aware of their surroundings. It was a huge room, probably the size of Oikawa's house, with expensive-looking paintings and artifacts and sculptures all around the wall. A girl that looked much like Hikari, but older, sat in a throne with another child on her lap. The child had short blue hair and amber eyes.

"Fuumi, please go play with Suu in the garden while I talk with these people, okay?" the woman asked kindly.

"Isn't earth where Mommy's from?" Fuumi asked.

"Yes, Earth is where your mom is from, so please go play now, okay?" the woman smiled.

"Okay. Come on, Suu!" Fuumi smiled, jumping down from the woman's lap.

The two girls ran out of the room, laughing and smiling. The woman turned to Hikari and Oikawa and said, "What are your names, where are you from, and why are you here?"

"I'm Hikari, and this is Oikawa. We're from Tokyo, and we don't know why we are here," Hikari offered. She smiled up at the woman.

"So you are from earth. Hikari, do you have parents?" the woman asked.

"Don't you think you should introduce yourself?" Oikawa asked rudely.

"Oikawa!" Hikari hissed.

"Well, well, how terribly rude of me! I'm Hikaru. Hikaru Shidou, princess of the land of Cephiro," Hikaru smiled.

"Sh-Shidou? That's my name!" Hikari gasped.

"That is because…you are my….son?" Hikaru asked. "I didn't have a son!"

Hikari heard this and stated to go berserk. "Son! Son! And why did you leave me on Earth! Did you not want me!" Hikari yelled. She began to charge at Hikaru, but was pulled back when Oikawa grabbed her braid again.

"Oops…" Oikawa gasped as he realized what he had done.

"Don't touch my hair, dammit!" Hikari yelled, slapping Oikawa's hand away.

"Of all the people, I was stuck here with this maniac! Oh, God, why?" Oikawa cried out.

"Well fine then! If no one wants me, I'll just leave!" Hikari yelled, tears burning in her eyes. She turned towards the door and ran as fast as she could out of the castle.

"Hikari…" Oikawa said softly.

"Lantis," Hikaru said to a man standing in a dark corner we never noticed before. "Chase her down. Catch her. Bring her back, but don't hurt her."

"Sure thing, Hikaru," Lantis smiled. He ran out of the room as fast as he could, and chased after his daughter.

"Hikari, wait up! Come back!" Lantis called after her.

"Leave me alone!" Hikari cried out, tears flowing down her face.

"I won't! You're my daughter!" Lantis called out.

"Yeah, and you left me on earth! You both were bad parents!" Hikari cried stopping and facing Lantis.

"We only thought of your well-being when we did that! We wanted you to lead a normal life!" Lantis protested.

"Normal! You think my life was normal! It was HELL being an orphan! Teased, harassed, taunted, bullied! Everything was wrong in my life! You think an orphan can lead a normal life? Well, she can't!" Hikari yelled. "Now leave me the hell alone!"

"Hikari, I'm not letting you run away," Lantis stated calmly.

"Well, you better!" Hikari yelled. She stopped for a moment, seemingly thinking, but then she yelled, "Honnono…YA!(Flame arrow)" And sent flames flying at Lantis, who quickly dodged them, but when he looked back, Hikari was gone.

……..

And thus, it ends! How'd you like it? It'll get better, I promise! Review please! All reviews get cookies and responses this time! Seriously! I promise! Even if UI get like 50 reviews, I'll respond to all of them!


End file.
